dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bonner Bolton
| died = | hometown = Gardendale, Texas | knownfor = Model & bull rider | season = Dancing with the Stars 24 | partner = Sharna Burgess | place = 5th | highestscore = 33 (Team Freestyle) | lowestscore = 22 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 28.9 }} Bonner Bolton is a celebrity from Season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com In fourteen months, Bonner Bolton went from sitting atop the standings as the world's number one bull rider to being paralyzed to becoming an international fashion model. He had been leading the PBR's 2016 season opener when he landed on his head when dismounting the bull. He splintered his C-2 vertebra, was temporarily paralyzed and given a one percent chance to walk again. Following spinal fusion surgery and during his remarkable recovery, IMG Models signed the cowboy from west Texas for global representation, and he's been featured in major photo shoots and ad campaigns. Bolton, 29, joined Dancing with the Stars to continue to blaze a trail for PBR cowboys crossing into the mainstream while he evangelizes the cowboy code of hard work, honesty, courage and compassion. Bolton grew up on a ranch in west Texas and started mounting steers when he was ten. Before breaking his neck, he had persevered through several serious injuries to rank among the world's top bull riders. In 2008 he tore his right bicep clean off the bone, sidelining him for nearly a year. In 2015 he came off a collarbone broken in four places to finish seventh at the PBR World Finals. Prior to his nearly catastrophic injury, he played Scott Eastwood's stunt double in the major motion picture, The Longest Ride. Bolton credits his father Toya, an old-school cowboy who rode bulls professionally for twenty years, with teaching him how to ride, take care of his body and maintain the toughness necessary to stay on powerful bucking bulls more than ten times his size. Dancing with the Stars 24 He was partnered with Sharna Burgess. They placed 5th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Nick Carter. 2 Score given by guest judge Mandy Moore. Trivia * Bonner is the second bull rider to appear on the show. ** Fellow bull rider Ty Murray made it to the semifinals in Season 9, finishing in fourth place. Gallery Bonner-Sharna-Promo24.jpg BonnerBolton-Promo24.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples-Week_1.3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Week_1_ChaCha_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_1.jpg Bonner_S24_Week_1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 4.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 5.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 6.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 Viennese Waltz 7.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 2 2.jpg Bonner S24 Week 2 1.jpg Bonner S24 Week 2 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_11.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_12.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_13.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_14.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3_Charleston_15.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3.1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_3.2.jpg Bonner_S24_Week_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_11.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4_Foxtrot_12.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_4.jpg Bonner_S24_Week_4.1.jpg Bonner_S24_Week_4.2.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 6.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 7.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 18.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 19.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 4.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 5.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 6.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 7.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 8.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 Tango 9.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 6.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 7.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 5 3.jpg Bonner S24 Week 5.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6_Rumba_10.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.3.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.4.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.5.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.6.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.7.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6.1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week 7_Paso_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week 7_Paso_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_11.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_13.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_14.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_15.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_16.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_17.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_18.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7_Paso_19.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_1.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_2.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_3.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_4.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_5.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_6.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_7.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_8.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_9.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_Danceoff_10.jpg Bonner_and_Sharna_S24_Week_7.jpg Bonner_S24_Week_7.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 8 8.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 8.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 4.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 5.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 6.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 7.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 8.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Argentine Tango 9.jpg Normani Val and Alan S24 Week 8 Jive Trio 10.jpg Bonner Sharna and Britt S24 Week 8 Jazz Trio 1.jpg Bonner Sharna and Britt S24 Week 8 Jazz Trio 2.jpg Bonner Sharna and Britt S24 Week 8 Jazz Trio 3.jpg Bonner Sharna and Britt S24 Week 8 Jazz Trio 4.jpg Bonner Sharna and Britt S24 Week 8 Jazz Trio 5.jpg Bonner Sharna and Britt S24 Week 8 Jazz Trio 6.jpg Bonner Sharna and Britt S24 Week 8 Jazz Trio 7.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 2.jpg S24 Week 8 Elimination 6.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Elimination 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 Elimination 2.jpg Bonner S24 Week 8.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 8 2.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Artem Nancy Sharna and Bonner S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Cha Cha Encore 1.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Cha Cha Encore 3.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Cha Cha Encore 4.jpg Bonner and Sharna S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Cha Cha Encore 5.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 24 contestants Category:Athletes